


Confessions

by alto (themorninglark)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/alto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is really not surprised when the first girl confesses. Ever since he started noticing the girls in class grow hushed and start blushing whenever Makoto is near, he’s resigned himself to something like this happening sooner rather than later.</p><p>This is the story of all the confessions Makoto receives, from the first to the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**the first confession**

Haru is really not surprised when the first girl confesses. Ever since he started noticing the girls in class grow hushed and start blushing whenever Makoto is near, he’s resigned himself to something like this happening sooner rather than later.

“What should I do?” Makoto is all flustered and red, waving the box of chocolates helplessly in Haru’s face. They’re not on their usual spot on the roof of the school having lunch. Makoto is too mortified to be seen in public right now, so they’re behind the boys’ toilets at the back of the building.

Haru plucks the box out of Makoto’s hands and opens it. He pops a chocolate into his mouth. “Hmm. Not bad. Did she make them herself?”

“Haru! Help me out here!”

“Tell her no,” says Haru.

“I don’t know how!”

“How about: ‘Hey, thanks for the chocolate, but I’m not interested.’ There. Something like that. Easy.”

Makoto groans and puts his face in his hands. “You do it for me, then.”

“No. It’s troublesome.” Haru holds a piece of chocolate out to Makoto. “Here, eat this.”

“I can’t eat her chocolate and then tell her no! You can have them.”

“Oh, come on, Makoto. Are you honestly that shocked? Things like this happen.”

“Not to me! Haru! It’s my first time being confessed to!”

“So?” Haru shrugs. “Doesn’t change anything. Just say no. Do you really want me to do it for you? I can do it.”

Makoto sighs despondently. “No. I think I should at least do it personally. But thanks.”

“It won’t be the last time you have to do this,” Haru warns.

“Are you joking?”

The look of utter despair on Makoto’s face almost makes Haru laugh.

 

**the second confession**

“I’ve figured it out, Haru.”

Haru looks at Makoto impassively. “What?”

“The girls have a bet with each other,” declares Makoto. This has to be it, he thinks. There’s no other reason for these confessions coming his way suddenly.

Haru’s expression doesn’t change. “A bet,” he repeats.

“Yes! Exactly!”

“What are they betting on?”

“On who can get a date with me… or something,” he finishes, feeling rather embarrassed all over again. It sounds pretty lame now that he’s said it.

Haru’s eyelid twitches, and Makoto is well-versed enough in Haru-speak to know that that’s the equivalent of a wide-eyed stare. “Why would you think something like that?”

“Because another one just confessed! I don’t know what to do!” Makoto slumps against the wall. He opens his bento halfheartedly and spears a stalk of asparagus with his chopsticks. It’s the second confession he’s received in the space of a few weeks, and Kisumi and the others keep teasing him, no matter how many times he insists he's not interested. It’s not that he doesn’t like the girls. They’re all very nice, which makes it even worse. He just doesn’t want to go out with anyone.

“Makoto. Are you stupid?” asks Haru, calmly spooning some rice and mackerel into his mouth. “They don’t have a bet with each other. They’re confessing because you’re cute.”

Haru makes this extraordinary pronouncement in the matter-of-fact way he might say _the sky is blue_ or _I like water_. Makoto nearly spits out his juice. “Haru! Don’t say weird things like that!”

“It’s true,” says Haru. “Look, you have all these muscles from swimming.” He gives Makoto’s upper arm a little poke.

“You have muscles from swimming too! And girls aren’t confessing to _you_!”

“I wonder why,” says Haru, in his usual deadpan tone.

“I wonder why too.” Makoto sighs. And he does. It’s not as if Haru isn’t a good-looking boy. “Why me, Haru?”

“It’s because you’re too nice, idiot. So who confessed to you today?” asks Haru.

Makoto’s face falls. “Yumi-chan.”

“Who is that?”

Makoto glares sternly at Haru. Sometimes, he thinks, his best friend will be the death of him. “She sits in front of you in class!”

“Oh. That one.” Despite this, Haru doesn’t actually look any wiser as to which girl Makoto is referring to.

“She gave me chocolate and then asked me to go to a movie. I put the chocolate in your desk, by the way.”

“Thanks,” says Haru. “So, will you go to the movie?”

Makoto looks down at the floor, feeling troubled. “I do want to see this movie, and I like Yumi-chan as a friend, but I don’t want to give her the wrong idea.”

“Then say no.”

“Haru, why is that your solution to all my problems?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do. Worked first time, right? That girl didn’t come back to bother you again.”

Makoto wishes, not for the first time, that he could see the world in the same shades of blue-black-white that make Haru’s world so seemingly simple. “Don’t put it like that, Haru, the girls are not _bothering_ me.”

“Then why do you look so bothered?”

Makoto’s gaze drifts upwards helplessly, towards the sky. He has no answer to that.

Haru takes a sip from his juice pack. “Tell her no. If you want to see this movie, I’ll go with you.”

Makoto’s eyebrows shoot up. “You want to go to a movie? It’s not about water. Actually, I don’t think there’s any water in it…”

Haru shrugs. “Sure. Whatever.”

His expression hasn’t changed at all. He doesn’t look in the least bit interested in even finding out what the movie is. But Makoto feels like a hand has suddenly reached down to him to pull him out of the roaring ocean.

He smiles warmly. “Thanks, Haru.”

Haru just looks away and continues eating his mackerel, saying nothing.

 

**the fourth confession, or the confession that really wasn’t one at all, depending on who you ask**

Haru is convinced that it’s only a matter of time before Kisumi confesses to Makoto.

Since that PE lesson when they played basketball together, Kisumi’s been hanging around them like an annoying housefly Haru can’t get rid of, and Makoto is too kind-hearted to do anything about him. They’re sitting in the shade of a tree today with their lunches, and Kisumi is waving a fork at Makoto.

“Try this! My mother made this amazing octopus!”

And Makoto, being Makoto, obediently opens his mouth to let Kisumi feed him. Haru narrows his eyes.

“You too, Haru!”

Before he has time to react, Kisumi shoves something towards his mouth. Haru turns away. “I don’t want it.”

“It’s really - mmpf - yummy, Haru,” Makoto mumbles, around his chewing.

Haru frowns at him, then at Kisumi. He opens his mouth grudgingly. Kisumi grins at him as he takes a bite of the proffered octopus. It is pretty good, but Haru will die before he pays Kisumi a compliment, even if it’s to his mother's cooking. He keeps a sullen silence, going back to his own mackerel with rice.

“So, Makoto,” says Kisumi, “did you go out with Hana-chan?”

Makoto suddenly makes choking noises. Haru shoots Kisumi a glare. Who is this Hana-chan and how does Kisumi know about her? More importantly, why hasn’t Makoto told him about her?

He feels Makoto’s eyes on him. Deliberately not looking back, he stares down into his bento and pokes at his fish.

“Ah, no, I told her no,” says Makoto.

“What? Why?”

Haru’s gaze flicks upwards to Kisumi, briefly. He decides that Kisumi seems entirely too interested in Makoto’s love life. _Whatever. It doesn’t concern me. Let Makoto ask someone else for advice for once._

“She’s very nice, but I don’t want to date her…”

Kisumi looks exasperated. “Makoto, how many girls have you said no to already?”

Ah, um…” Makoto trails off awkwardly and steals another sideways glance at Haru that says _Help me!_

“What about you?” Haru cuts in, looking at Kisumi.

“Huh?” Kisumi turns to Haru, surprised.

“Girls keep confessing to you too. Do you go out with them?”

It’s true. Kisumi is one of the most popular boys in their class, and Haru has seen more than one girl go up to him, blushing, with a small gift box in her hands.

Makoto’s eyebrows have shot up so high they seem to vanish into his hairline. But he doesn’t say anything, letting Haru deal with Kisumi in his blunt, straightforward way.

“Eh, Haru, that’s not fair. We’re talking about Makoto’s dating life here, not mine.”

Haru doesn’t say anything, just fixes Kisumi with that steady glare. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kisumi laughs. “Yeah, I’ve gone out on a few dates.”

“Oh? With who?” asks Makoto.

“One of the senpai from basketball club… but you know, Makoto, I think she likes you.”

Makoto nearly drops his chopsticks. “Kisumi! I don’t even know who she is! In fact, I don’t even know _any_ of your senpai from basketball club!”

“That’s why I keep saying you should come to practice. Come on, Makoto. It’s fun. And who wouldn’t like you? You’re a great guy.” Kisumi grins at Makoto and gives him a nudge in the ribs. Makoto blushes furiously.

There it is, thinks Haru. The confession from Kisumi that he’s been predicting he’ll make since he started latching on to Makoto like a puppy.

Years later, Haru would remind Makoto of this incident, and Makoto would claim most emphatically that he didn’t remember any of it.

 

**the fifth confession**

“I’m sorry, Emi-san,” Makoto says, gently, pushing the chocolate back into her hands. “I’m sure there’s someone better for you out there.”

He smiles, and walks away. He doesn’t look back. He knows by now that if he does, the look of painful rejection on the girl’s face will cause him to buckle and possibly agree to just one date, and then he’d never hear the last of it from Haru, who is currently pretending not to notice what just happened as he waits at the end of the corridor.

As Makoto approaches him, he falls in step by his side, walking down the hallway together. “You’re getting better at that,” he remarks. “But I wish you didn’t give her back the chocolate. I would have eaten it, you know.”

“I know. You always eat the chocolate. But I couldn’t just take it from her and then tell her no, right?”

“Next time take it, give it to me, and then go back and tell her no the next day.”

Makoto chooses to ignore this. He’s decided it’s easier to just reject people on the spot.

He gives a small sigh as they make their way to the school gate. “Remember when you told me back then that that wasn’t the first time I would have to turn someone down?”

Haru nods.

“You were so right.”

“I know. Why do you sound like that’s surprising?”

“I'm not sure.” Makoto tilts his head thoughtfully, looking at Haru. “I guess, because, Haru-chan…”

“Don’t call me -chan,” says Haru.

“…you’re not a dating expert.” Makoto finishes, with a teasing grin.

“I’m also not an idiot. Unlike you.”

It’s true, thinks Makoto. Despite Haru’s complete lack of interest in anything but the water, he’s naturally observant, and he notices things. It’s what makes him such a good artist, and probably has something to do with his innate cooking instincts as well. Haru has an eye for detail, and most of all, a natural feel for the flow of things that’s most obvious when he’s in the pool. People don’t know this about him. They avoid him because he’s eccentric and blunt to the point of being rude, but Makoto understands, without being told, that Haru sees a lot more than he lets on.

He wonders, not for the first time, why and how Haru has managed to get off scot-free from this torrent of confessions that Makoto has been subjected to these past few years. He’s somewhat aware of the fact that Haru’s cold manner can put people off, but surely that would only lend him a hard-to-get allure that some girls might like?

It suddenly occurs to Makoto that maybe Haru _has_ been confessed to and he just hadn’t told him about it. “Hey, Haru,” he says, curiously. “Has anyone ever confessed to you?”

Haru stares at him like he just told him he was allergic to water.

“I guess that means no,” says Makoto, sheepish.

“Don’t ask such stupid questions. I would tell you if they had.”

“You would, huh.”

“Come on. I want to get to the supermarket before the fresh mackerel sells out.”

Haru speeds up his pace. Makoto can’t help but smile to himself as the two of them walk out of school together, and there's a warm feeling welling up inside him.

 

**the sixth confession**

Nagisa is endlessly amused. “So, what did you _say_ to her?”

“That I’m really sorry and I’m sure someone else will make her very happy… the usual, pretty much,” says Makoto, trying to hide behind a shelf.

“There’s a _usual_?” cries Nagisa. “Mako-chan! How many girls have you turned down?”

They’re in the mall, supposedly shopping for toys for Ran and Ren but somehow winding up looking at swimwear instead, as they so often do when Haru is with them. Haru is in the changing room right now, having conveniently disappeared after pointing to a girl with a ponytail on the other side of the store and saying “Makoto, isn’t that the girl you rejected last week?”

Makoto is scratching his head awkwardly. “Erm, I don’t know.”

“What! You don’t know? You mean, there are so many you’ve lost count? Mako-chan! You sly fox!”

Nagisa tries to smother a rising giggle as he sees Makoto getting more and more red-faced and flustered by the second. Really, Mako-chan is so much fun to wind up, he thinks.

“No, I mean, I try not to think too much about them, it’s just really awkward…” Makoto’s voice trails off as he looks helplessly at everything in the store but Nagisa, and casts glances towards the changing rooms, as if he expects Haru to come charging out to his rescue.

Nagisa feels like he might have a good inkling why not, but he barrels on anyway, like a bull in a china shop. He’ll never prise it out of Makoto, otherwise. “Why don’t you go out with them? You might have fun!”

“I’m just - not interested in that kind of thing,” Makoto says.

“Eh? What do you mean by _that kind of thing_?” Nagisa puts on his most wide-eyed expression of innocence.

It seems to backfire. Makoto narrows his eyes at him and says nothing.

“Ah, Mako-chan, you’re no fun. Why don’t you tell Haru-chan already?” says Nagisa, changing tack swiftly.

To Makoto’s credit, he doesn’t start flailing and sputtering, though his eyes do widen ever so slightly as he regards Nagisa with that annoyingly all-knowing stare and slight smile.

“So you can tell, huh?” is all Makoto says in response.

“Mako-chan, you're both my good friends, and I’m a lot smarter than I look.”

“Your grades don’t show it,” says Makoto teasingly, but his tone is gentle, and Nagisa knows he doesn’t mean anything bad. Makoto doesn’t have a malicious bone in his body, anyway.

“If you just told Haru-chan, girls would stop bothering you!” Nagisa points out, very reasonably, he feels.

Makoto’s thoughtful glance drifts back towards the changing rooms. “Maybe. I don’t know if now is the right time.”

“Huh?”

“Haru has a lot to figure out now that Rin is back,” says Makoto.

Nagisa opens his mouth to say something, but just then, Haru opens the curtain of the changing room and waves Makoto over. The light, sunny smile returns to Makoto’s face, as if he and Nagisa had just been discussing nothing more important than what’s for lunch later, and he makes his way over to Haru’s side.

Nagisa watches Makoto’s back grow smaller as he walks through the aisles. It’s always been like this, at the swimming club, in elementary school, as long as he can remember: Mako-chan and Haru-chan, Haru-chan and Mako-chan, two halves of a whole. Sure, Rinrin used to tear through their lives like a hurricane, and he’ll probably start doing the same again now that he’s back, but - surely - in the end -

Shrugging off the thought, Nagisa leaps up to follow Makoto to the changing room, where no doubt Haru is haranguing him to help choose between a black and purple jammer, or an identical black and purple jammer.

 

**the seventh confession**

“Oi, Makoto.”

Haru hears the purposeful tread of Rin’s footsteps coming up near them by the poolside. He’s still towelling his hair, and he doesn’t look up.

They’ve just finished a swimming event hosted by Samezuka. It’s a friendly mini-carnival sort of thing, with swimming clubs from different high schools in the area coming down to take part, and non-swimmers from Samezuka doing the recreational races.

“Rin? Yes?” Makoto’s voice.

“That girl over there in the green swimsuit wants me to tell you she thinks you’re cute, and would you like to go to the water park with her next Saturday?”

Haru’s head snaps up at this. Rin jerks a thumb over his shoulder, and Haru’s gaze follows the direction he’s pointing at. The girl in the green swimsuit is shaking the water off her head in a movement that unnervingly reminds Haru of himself for a split second. She’s not looking at them.

Makoto groans. “I don’t even know who she is!”

“Her name is Yamada. Yamada Akiko-san. She's from another high school. I met her at a joint training we had last month. Bubbly. Outgoing. Not a bad catch, Makoto. You interested?” asks Rin, with a sly grin.

“No, I’m not. Sorry Rin, you’ll have to be the bearer of bad news. I’m going to shower now.”

Makoto smiles at Rin, stands up from the bench and heads into the locker rooms.

Rin’s gaze follows him until he disappears from sight, then he makes an impatient _tch_ noise and sits down next to Haru, in the space vacated by Makoto. “What’s his problem?”

“Makoto doesn’t have a problem,” says Haru curtly.

“I mean, does he just not like girls or something?”

Haru shoots Rin a look. “Speak for yourself.”

Rin leans back against the wall and returns Haru’s glare. “I’ve been on dates with girls, dumbass. _You_ speak for yourself.”

“Makoto doesn’t need to go on dates,” says Haru.

“Yes, he does!” Rin slams a fist onto the bench with determination. “Before it’s too late!”

“Too late for what?”

“Too late for him to escape a doomed life of eternally being the third wheel between you and the pool, you freak.”

Haru snorts disdainfully at this. He doesn’t deign to dignify it with a response.

“Hey, since Makoto doesn’t want to go out with Yamada, do you want to? She likes swimming. You can have a date at the pool.”

Haru can’t be bothered to answer such a stupid question. He says nothing, letting the towel drop round his neck and gazing out at the water.

Rin throws up his hands in despair. “The two of you are impossible. Why don’t _you_ want to go on dates?”

“Troublesome and boring,” says Haru.

“I’m just warning you, at this rate, the two of you are going to end up living in some sad apartment on your own. With cats.”

Haru stands up. That doesn’t sound so bad to him, actually. It sounds pretty nice. As long as there’s a pool nearby. He could live with that. Him and Makoto, staying together.

Without another word to Rin, he turns and heads into the showers.

 

**the eighth confession**

By now, Makoto thought he’d seen and heard everything, but it appears he was wrong. He can’t help but blush a little.

“Ah, I’m very flattered, Ryu-kun, but - ”

The boy leaning against the wall next to him raises an eyebrow coolly. He doesn’t look fazed at all. Only the slight tension in his shoulders gives anything away. A casual onlooker would think their positions were reversed, that Makoto was the one confessing to him.

“Why, Tachibana? Are you nervous about going on a date with a boy?”

“It’s not that,” Makoto stammers. “It’s - it’s - “

The other boy regards Makoto with a questioning look. “You don’t like boys? Strange. I heard lots of girls asked you out and you turned all of them down, so I figured…” He shrugs, with a small smile. “Might as well try my luck, right?”

Makoto returns his smile, as warmly as he can. It seems to do the trick. The other boy relaxes a little.

“I’m very honoured you told me, Ryu-kun, I just…“ _Ah, what the heck,_ thinks Makoto. He has no idea what else to say. “There’s someone else I like,” he finishes, quietly.

The boy’s smile widens at this. “Oh, so it’s true! You and Nanase are together?”

“Wait, what do you mean _it’s true_?” says Makoto, trying to make his voice come out at something lower than a distressed squeak.

“You’re always together, so of course people wonder about it.” The other boy says this like it’s no big matter. And it isn’t, really, Makoto supposes; it’s perfectly natural for people to talk, though it makes him feel a little weird to be a topic of gossip. He much prefers being under the radar, but it's hard when you're superstar swimmer Nanase Haruka's best friend.

“Well, we’re…” Makoto pauses. It’s not like he and Haru are really together, and he doesn’t want to get Haru into a sticky situation by saying they are. “We’re not together.”

“But you just said…”

“Yeah.”

“Why haven’t you told Nanase, then?” asks the other boy, curiously. “He obviously likes you too.”

 _How did this turn from a confession into a counselling session about my relationship with Haru?_ thinks Makoto helplessly. He settles for a vague answer. “Ah… various reasons. It’s a little bit complicated.”

He knows the thought of their post-graduation lives is still hanging over the two of them, even though they’ve both finally decided, and the fight they had about it is in the past now. Still, the fact remains that after this school year ends, they’re both moving on, and things are going to change drastically from their easy, everyday routine. Makoto won’t wait for Haru under the stone steps every morning any more, they won’t be taking night runs by the beach, they won’t walk home together from school through those time-worn paths in Iwatobi that Makoto knows like the back of his hand.

Although he has no doubt that Haru will be in his future, whatever it brings him, Makoto can’t help but wonder what the new world will be like for both of them. So much is changing, so fast.

The other boy gives Makoto a small, knowing smile. “Don’t wait too long. Others will notice him now that he’s going to become a pro swimmer, you know.”

Makoto smiles back. “I know. Thanks.”

He _is_ aware that others will start noticing Haru. But Haru knows that Makoto’s been noticing him since day one, and no one can take that away from them, surely.

 

**the last confession**

112, 113, 114, 115.

Haru’s footsteps stop in the university dorm hallway. He rings the doorbell, and takes a step back, waiting.

There’s no answer, at first. Haru looks up at the door, then at the scrap of paper in his hand with the hastily scribbled address, wondering if he’s got the right number. _Room 115._ It’s correct.

Maybe he should have emailed Makoto first. It hadn’t really occurred to him.

He stares at the door for a bit more, then raises a hand and is about to press the bell again when the door's suddenly flung open, and -

Makoto’s there. Makoto is staring out at him, mouth hanging slightly open, wearing his glasses. Haru can’t hide his small smirk. Makoto wearing glasses means Makoto was in the middle of a video game, and Haru has probably interrupted it, causing Makoto’s character to fall off a cliff, or something.

“Haru!” Makoto finally manages, after a few seconds of wide-eyed gaping.

“Makoto. You’re supposed to be studying.” Haru pushes past Makoto and into his room.

It reminds him so much of Makoto’s old bedroom in Iwatobi. The way the books are stacked messily on the table, the photos on the wall of his family and friends, the unmade bed, that yellow and orange shirt thrown on top of the duvet. Haru feels a small, happy pang of nostalgia as he sits on his old cushion, the blue one with the grey stripes, and makes himself at home in front of the small television set, picking up the game controller. As he predicted, _GAME OVER. START AGAIN?_ is blinking on the screen.

“What are you doing here?” Makoto says. Now that the shock is beginning to wear off, the huge smile creeping over his face is so idiotic that Haru wants to throw a pillow at him.

“To see you,” says Haru. He presses the New Game button. It’s that game they used to play together, set under the sea. Four months without seeing each other, exchanging only sparse emails through the week, with the occasional phone call, and yet - the minute he sees Makoto, it's like no time has passed at all. Like a fish slipping quietly into the water again, he feels all the tension flow out of him as Makoto settles down beside him.

“Aren’t you training?” Makoto asks, watching Haru as his fingers move deftly over the controller.

“Break.” Haru looks at the bubbles float across the screen.

“How long?”

“About a week.”

“A week?" Makoto sounds surprised. "Wow. That’s a treat. What are you going to do with all your time off?”

Haru casts him a sideways glance. “Stay with you.”

“Eh?” Makoto lets out a small, surprised sound. “What? Haru, you should go see the others in Iwatobi too!”

“Makoto, you idiot.” Haru hits pause, and looks up from the game, studying Makoto’s face intently. “Has anyone confessed to you lately?”

Makoto stares at him. “Where did _that_ question come from?”

“Just answer it.”

“There was this girl in my Economics class, but I…”

“You told her no, right?”

“Of course. Haru, where is this going?”

But Makoto is looking at Haru as though he already knows the answer. They've always read each other like open books. Makoto's hands are clenching, unconsciously, at the sides of his cushion, his gentle green eyes locked onto Haru’s blue ones as though he wants to dive right in and never surface.

“This is the last confession you’re ever getting, Makoto, and it’s the only one you’re going to say yes to, so listen to me: I like you. We should be together. Don't give me some crap about distance. Four months later we're still okay, so - we'll figure it out.”

It all comes out of Haru in one steady, calm breath, as if he’s saying nothing more remarkable to Makoto than _we should go to the beach next weekend_ , or _I made mackerel for dinner_. And in a way, perhaps, it _is_ nothing more remarkable than that. In the ebb and flow of their relationship, the tides flowing in, and out, and in again, they’ve never lost sight of each other, where the water meets the shoreline.

Incredibly enough, Makoto starts laughing. His fists unclench, and he runs a hand through his hair. He looks down at the floor for a second, breaking their shared gaze, and when he looks up at Haru again, it’s with the warmest, kindest, most loving smile Haru has ever seen in his life.

“Yes,” says Makoto, and leans in towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. In my mind, the premise had the potential to veer dangerously close to ridiculous crackfic in some ways, and I hope it's come out somewhat realistic. I was also glad to have the chance to experiment with writing Nagisa's point of view, and with writing Kisumi, a new character for me.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are gold ♥
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: http://themorninglark.tumblr.com/, where I post a lot of Free! thoughts, analysis and commentary.


End file.
